


Must be Love on the Brain

by MakoSky22



Series: Halloween 2017! [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Love Confessions, Clumsiness, Dullahan Seungkwan, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, so is seungkwan, vernon is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoSky22/pseuds/MakoSky22
Summary: Hansol thinks he might lose his head if his best friend continues to be one of humankind's greatest person. Well, maybe he can lose his head after finding Seungkwan's first.





	Must be Love on the Brain

**Author's Note:**

> :)))))))))))) this is hella short but spoopy

Hansol loves his best friend Seungkwan to death, maybe even more than a best friend should.

But the boy's clumsiness in losing his head was getting ridiculous. Even without his actual head to convey his feelings Hansol could tell by the boy's jittery movement and how his fingers nervously played with each other. For the eight years they've known each other it's a sixth sense by now.

Hansol got up from his desk, all his belongings in his backpack and helping Seungkwan put on his own backpack. "Seriously Kwannie? School's over and you managed to lose your head?" Seungkwan's neck aflammed red in embarassment, wringing his hands together like a child being scolded. Hansol could picture the childish pout Seungkwan sported and his chubby cheeks enunciating the adorable sight. He reached into his pocket to type into his phone and held it up to his friend.

**_"Shut up, you know I lose things quickly."_ **

Hansol shook his head at the defensive boy. "Whatever, I'll help you find it. I'll search near the bathrooms and you search near the cafeteria because I know you tried to sneak a snack from one of the machines." He ducked his head from Seungkwan's flying fist and sped out of the classroom leaving the body fuming from such a false(true) accusation. "Be right back!"

Some of their classmates saw the exchange and sighed. "When will they hurry up and date, the tension is killing me." One girl bemoaned to which her friends nodded. "It's honestly getting too hard to watch."

Meanwhile Seungkwan's blush still crept down his neck.

 

"Not in the bathroom." Hansol grumbled as he left the boys bathroom and accidentally bumped into one of his seniors.

"Ugh be careful Hansol!" Jeonghan grumbled while fixing his hair back into a proper bun. "Honestly I just got this hair to cooperate with me today and I don't need anyone messing it up." Hansol offered a sheepish apology that the older accepted haughtily. "Anyway why are you down here for?"

"I'm just looking for Seungkwan's head, he lost it again." He answered while a cheshire grin grew on Jeonghan's face.

"Hm? Seungkwan?" He let his long hair flop onto his shoulder as he found something else that took his interest. He grinned. "Your boyfriend lost his head and now you have to find it? How chivalrous." He teased that turned Hansol's head red and made the young walk briskly away from him to the cafeteria, that fueled his teasing. "Oh how cute you two are!" He squealed while following the younger who was trying his best to ignore him. It was just so prescious how the boy tried to ignore the yearning crush he had on his friend. If only he wouldn't be such a chicken!

"C'mon Hansol! Admit it you like-no _love_ him!" Jeonghan pestered when Hansol was looking around the vending machine with rosy cheeks with imaginary steam rising from his ears. God was his hyung annoying! "Hansol! I know you can hear me!" Jeonghan started banging on the machine with each syllable that Hansol had enough of.

"Alright, alright! I love Seungkwan, hyung I do very much!" He yelled from behind the machine as Jeonghan continued his banging.

"How much?" He pressed on.

"I love him more than my earphones and my music! In fact I would listen to him singing for music instead on a personal playlist!" He got up from searching behind the machine to face the older sporting a shit eating grin. "Happy? Will you stop banging on the machine while I'm trying to search for his head?"

Jeonghan only snickered, "I wasn't the one banging on the machine Hansollie." He confessed and pointed to the front of the vending machine. Hansol turned around and his soul immediately left his body when he saw what was inside the machine.

Seungkwan's head peeking out the little door, blinking at him in shock and his cheeks pinkening.

"YOU LOVE ME HANSOL?!" He shouted in alarm and his head wobbled trying to get out of the stuck place. Hansol popped out of his daze and helped the boy out of the machine. Seungkwan's head kept trashing in his hands as he continued his persistent barrage of,  _"You love me?! You do?! Swear you do or I'll bite off your fingers! Swear, swear, swear!!" ,_ while carrying him to their classroom where the rest of his body was. Eventually he had enough and held the head  so they were eye to eye. 

"Shut up Kwannie!" And kissed him. His action was so surprising that when he pulled them away Seungkwan looked at him in shock but not uttering a word until they reached the classroom. And you'd better believe that when Seungkwan's head was attached to his body he lept at Hansol into a tight hug that his head knocked off his shoulders once again, rolling away with a dumb lovestruck look on his face.


End file.
